gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Born This Way
: Born This Way, en español Así nací, es el cuatrigésimo episodio de Glee y el décimoctavo de la segunda temporada. Fue emitido por primera vez el 26 de abril del 2011 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Este episodio se extendió a 90 minutos a diferencia de los típicos 45 minutos que duran todos los episodios, haciéndolo esto el episodio más largo de la serie. Sinopsis El Sr. Schuester le enseñará a New Directions una valiosa lección acerca de la auto-aceptación y a 'abrazar' la idea de lo que los hace únicos a través de la música de Lady Gaga. Así Kurt le mostrará a Dave que ser Gay no es malo. Mientras tanto, Lauren y Quinn estarán cabeza a cabeza compitiendo por el puesto de Reina del Baile. Mientras tanto Emma se enfrentará más que nunca a su obsesion por la limpieza, Rachel lucha ante una decisión que podría cambiar su vida y Santana tendrá algo bajo la manga que podría alterar permanentemente la dinámica del Club. Lo que te perdiste en Glee! Esto es lo que te has perdido en Glee! Glee se está preparando para las nacionales y Quinn se está preparando para ser Reina del baile. Kurt tuvo que dejar McKinley porque Karofsky lo amenazó. Pero al menos tiene a Blaine y los Warblers... Quienes acaban de perder las regionales contra New Directions Santana lo está pasando mal por Brittany Will está super enamorado de Emma pero últimamente está peor con su problema de limpieza Muy, muy obsesiva Y eso es lo que te perdiste en Glee! Desarrollo del episodio En el auditorio, los chicos de New Directions son sermoneados por Will, ya quethumb|New Directions ensayando en las Regionales cantaron excelentemente, pero el baile no estuvo muy bien, por lo cual ahora deberán practicar sus movimientos. En medio de la coreografía, Finn golpea sin querer a Rachel en la naríz y se la rompe. Cuando llega al hospital, el médico le sugiere operarse la nariz para hacerla más estética. Al principio, Rachel se niega, principalmente porque eso cambiaría su voz, pero el médico le explica que eso es solo un mito, y que de hecho, al operarse se le abriría más el surco interno lo cual le permitiría inspirar una mayor cantidad de aire para poder llegar a notas que antes le eran imposibles. Rachel le dice que lo pensará, incluso a pesar de que a Finn no le parece una muy buena idea. De vuelta en el colegio, en la sala de música, Rachel le cuenta a sus compañeros de coro que está pensando en someterse a la cirugía. Sus compañeros piensan que eso es una locura, y que no debería cambiar nada de ella misma.Santana aprovecha la situación para decirle a cada uno lo que piensa de ellos, argumentando que dejen de mentirse a si mismos, y que dejen de ser hipócritas y acepten que todos quisieran cambiar algo. Según las palabras de Santana, está segura de que Sam debe haber ido al médico a buscar algunos panfletos sobre la reducción de boca, de que Artie debe estar considerando la posibilidad de amputarse las piernas, ya que de todos modos no las usa; y por último dice que seguro que Tina thumb|196px|Santana critica a los miembros de Gleequiere hacerse una operación para cambiar la forma de sus ojos. Tina le responde que eso es racista, y Santana le dice que solo dice la verdad. Tina le contesta que está equivocada, ya que ella está cómoda con quien es y no cambiaría nada de si misma. Ante esto, su novio, Mike, le pregunta entonces por qué está usando lentes de contacto azules. Tina le dice que no hay sex symbols asiáticas, y por eso, para estar a la moda, debe intentar parecerse a las chicas que ve en las revistas. Luego de esto, Santana vuelve a arremeter contra Finn , luego de que este dice que le gusta como es el mismo, y ella le dice que sus pezones tienen forma piramidal, al escuchar esto, vemos a Sam intentandole tocar los pezones a Finn, y inmediatamente Finn lo evita. Luego de todo esto, el Sr. Schuester los detiene y les dice que eso de creer que deben cambiar lo que son va en contra de todo lo que el Glee Club intenta mostrar. Les dice que lo que intentan cambiar es lo más interesante de cada uno, a lo cual Mercedes menciona que en este colegio esas cosas que los hacen interesantes son las cosas por las cuales te discriminan. Luego, en el despacho de Emma, Will habla con su amiga sobre lo que los chicos decían. Eventualmente la charla deriva en el transtorno obsesivo compulsivo de Emma . Will le dice que es hora de que consiga ayuda para intentar superarlo. Emma le dice que tal vez no ha nacido asi (born this way) pero es algo que la define. Gracias a esas palabras, Will encuentra la manera de hacerles ver a sus alumnos del coro lo bueno de ser diferente, y es usando a sus dos profesores favoritos: Él y Lady GaGa. En los Pasillos del McKinley High Santana piensa que ella debería postularse para Reina de la Graduación, y así podría hacer lo que quisiera, incluso podría decirle a Brittany que por decreto real tienen que estar juntas, y ella seguro que se lo creería. Santana piensa que para poder ser Reina de la Graduación debe haber gente que le de votos, y casi nadie la quiere por su falta de simpatìa, pero si tuviera un Rey popular podríthumb|302px|Karofsky mirando el trasero de Sama ganarse todos esos votos. En ese momento pasa Sam por ahi, y ella piensa que él aun no es tan popular como para que sea su Rey. Sin embargo, encuentra que Dave Karofsky podría funcionar, y se queda observandolo por un momento y para su sorpresa, cuando Dave pasa por el pasillo, le mira el trasero a Sam . Santana se da cuenta de que Karofsky es gay, sorprendiendose de su increible radar gay y decide guardarse esa información para cuando la necesite. Poco más tarde, Kurt, Blaine, Tina , Santana y Mercedes están en una cafetería hablando de diferentes cosas. Mercedes, en un momento, le dice a Kurt que sería genial que volviera al McKinley, pero Blaine dice que mientras Karofsky esté allí, no hay forma que eso suceda. Cuando Santana escucha esto, Santana se da cuenta de que esa es la oportunidad perfecta: Kurt era querido por todos, y además sería una excelente ayuda para ganar las Nacionales, y si puede hacer que vuelva al McKinley, seguro que hasta Quinn y Finn votan por ella, y la clave para lograr esto es Karofsky. Nuevamente en la sala de música, Will les cuenta sobre la tarea semanal a los chicos: Autoaceptación. Lo mejor para esto es cantar la canción Born This Way de Lady Gaga. Emma está allí para ayudar con lo que usarán en thumb|left|Rachel y su blusa de Born This Wayla coreografía: camisetas con letras impresasthumb|OCD de Emma quthumb|"Ginger" (Pelirroja)e dirán aquello con lo que han nacido y por lo que los han discriminado. Emma entonces les muestra su camiseta, y dice "Pelirroja", para el asombro de Will, quien pensaba que iba a decir "TOC" (Transtorno Obsesivo Compulsivo). Lauren observa la vitrina donde se expone la corona para la Reina de Graduación de este año, y le cuenta a Puck que ella ganó el concurso de belleza de su ciudad cuando era pequeña por tres años consecutivos. Luego ve a Quinn y dice "ahi está nuestra futura Reina, nuestra esbelta figura del sueño adolescente". Puck le dice que cambiarán eso, y que Lauren tendrá esa corona, y él será su Rey. Rachel va aleft|thumb|Rachel y Quinn cantando "I Feel Pretty/Unprettyl médico con Quinn, ya que quiere una nariz como la de ella y la lleva para que el médico se haga una idea. Mientras le sacan unas fotos a Quinn y a Rachel, ambas cantan "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty", y luegos las vemos a ambas cantándo esta canción en la sala de música como su tarea de la semana de la autoaceptación. Poco después, Quinn camina por los pasillos del colegio y ve a tres chicas obesas mirando un poster con una foto de Lauren que dice "Zizes para Reina de Graduación". Quinn se queda atónita y encara a Lauren , quien le dice que ella es simplemente otra opción para que los estudiantes del colegio puedan elegir, ya que ella es alguien que no se anda con vueltas y se muestra tal como es, a diferencia de Quinn, quien es falsa y pretende ser alguien que no es. Quinn le responde que no sabe nada sobre ella, y que esto acaba de convertirse en algo personal. thumb Mientras tanto, Santana y Dave están tomando café en una cafetería. Santana confronta a Karofsky diciendole que sabe que él es gay. Karofsky piensa que Kurt fue quien se lo dijo, pero ella le deja claro que se dió cuenta por si misma, diciendole que lo vió mirando el trasero de Sam, pero el dice que solo se fijaba en sus jeans, a lo que ella le responde: ¿y como si eso no fuera menos gay? Pero el sigue afirmando que no es gay, cuando Santana le dice, que la otra vez en el conflicto de el con Blaine y Kurt, Kurt menciona algo de verdad respecto a el y ahi le dice que ella ya descubrió su verdad, Dave incómodo al no tener, mas salida escucha a Santana y esta luego le confiesa que es lesbiana. Santana le propone ser una pareja de tapadera, y le explica que es cuando un gay y una lesbiana pretender ser novios para desviar la atención y que nadie sospeche nada, y le dice que además van a ganarse los votos de los estudiantes y serán elegidos como Rey y Reina de la Graduación. Santana amenaza a Karofsky con contarle a todo el mundo la verdad si se niega a aceptar, por lo cual Dave termina accediendo.En la sala de música, Finn y Mike presentan su tarea sobre aceptación, donde ambos bailanla canción I've Gotta Be Me, aunque más bien Mike es el que baila, mientras Finn canta e intenta seguir a Mike con sus pasos. Luego de la presentación, Rachel pasa al frente y les habla a sus compañeros nuevamente sobre la operación de nariz y les muestra las fotos que le dió el cirujano plástico, donde se ve como se vería Rachel luego de la operación. Para sorpresa de todos, en las fotos no parece que fuera Rachel , sino más bien parece Quinn de pelo oscuro y más largo. En ese momento Finn le dice a Rachel que pare y que es hermosa, left|thumb|Mike y Finn bailando "I´ve Gotta Be Me"Quinn lo mira celosa pero aunque todos le dicen que no lo haga, Rachel ya tiene la decisión tomada. Will llega a la sala de profesores y se acerca a Emma para hablar nuevamente sobre su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza extrema. Will le lleva unas frutas sin lavar y le propone comerlas así como están. Al ver esto, Emma se siente torturada, y le dice que esa no es la forma de hacer que mejore. Nuevamente en la sala de música, el Director Figgins está allí con Dave Karofsky y le dice a los chicos de New Directions que simplemente escuchen lo que Dave tiene para decir. Al principio todos se niegan, pero finalmente Figgins logra hacerlos callar. Dave les dice que siente mucho todo lo que sucedió, y que se arrepiente de haberle hecho la vida imposible a Kurt a un punto tal que tuviera que abandonar el colegio. Dave dice que Santana lo hizo entrar en razón, y entonces la vemos a ella repitiendo con los labios las mismas palabras que Dave, lo cual significa que ella escribió ese discurso para él. Santana pasa al frente y dice que junto a Dave hará que Kurt regrese, y además anuncia que ahora son pareja. Por último, Dave les dice que él y ella han fundado un nuevo club llamado "Los Domadores de Matones", dedicados a vigilar los pasillos y detener a los abusadores. Luego de esto vemos una reunión en el despacho de Figgins entre el director, Will , Kurt , Dave , Burt Hummel y Paul Karofsky. Finalmente Kurt pide un momento a solas con Dave, donde le pregunta por qué está haciendo esto realmente, y él le confiesa los planes de Santana, Kurt dispuesto a aceptar su plan con Santana, decide volver al colegio, y Finn le promete a Burt que cuidará de él. Por otra parte, en el baño de chicas, Puck se acerca a Rachel para intentar convencerla de que no se opere la nariz, y le dice que la forma de la nariz es un legado de los judíos, y que ambos lo saben. Rachel le dice que eso no tiene nada que ver con su religión, pero Puck le dice que tan solo le de una oportunidad de convencerla. Al día siguiente, en el patio del colegio, Kurt aparece anunciandole a todos que está de vuelta en el McKinley High. Todos le dan la bienvenida y Mercedes le dice que hay unos chicos que quieren despedirse, entonces aparecen Blaine y los chicos de The Warblers y le cantan "Somewhere Only We Know". {C}{C Poco después, Kurt va al auditorio, probablemente recordando todos los lugares del colegio, y comienza a cantar "As If We Never Said Goodbye", y luego canta frente a sus compañeros del coro en la sala de música. En los pasillos del colegio, Lauren pasa por al lado de Quinn y le dice "hey, Lucy". Quinn se sorprende y le thumb|Quinn confesando su pasadopregunta qué acaba de decir, a lo que Lauren le cuenta que estuvo haciendo ciertas averiguaciones, y le dice que es mejor que hablen en privado, así que ambas entran a un salón de clase vacío. Entonces Lauren le dice que descubrió su pasado, Quinn dice haber sido transferida de Fairbrook,donde Lauren averiguo que no existia ninguna Quinn Fabray,Asi que averiguo que vivio en una zona no incorporada de Fairbrook por lo tanto asistio a la escuela Bellesville,donde tenian el regustro de una "Lucy Q.Fabray" y le muestra una foto de lo que era Quinn antes de ingresar al McKinley, donde vemos una foto de una Quinn gorda,con acné y con el pelo castaño/rojizo. Quinn le confiesa que Quinn es su segundo nombre, y que en ese momento era alguien muy poco popular,le hacian bullying,era aislada y que se sentía muy avergonzada de si misma. Ella decidio bajar de peso y fue a Ballet,donde se dio cuenta de que era atletica,luego fue a Gimnasia. Su Padre fue trasferido y consiguio un aumento en su empleo, con el cual le operaron la nariz y le empezo a pedir a la gente que la llamaran Quinn. thumb|164px|Quinn y su antigua imagen. Lauren le dice que la gente no querrá votar por una persona que es un fraude, a lo cual Quinn le pregunta que hará, y Lauren le responde que vaya a ver la cartelera. Quinn sale corriendo por los pasillos mientras una musica de fondo tenebrosa se oye y encuentra a todos mirando un afiche con la foto de su pasado, con las palabras "Voten por Lucy Caboosey". Quinn se va corriendo, completamente humillada, y Lauren sonríe triunfante. Poco después, en el centro comercial de la ciudad, Puck lleva a Rachel hasta ahí y la deja en manos de Kurt, quien le dice que recuerde a Barbra Streisand, ídola de Rachel, y cómo nunca se operó la nariz a pesar de todo. Kurt le dice que le left|thumb|216px|Kurt bailando "Barbra Streisand"harán una "Barbravensión" (Intervención de Barbra) y Rachel, emocionadísima y sin poder creerlo, le pregunta si Barbra Streisand está ahi, pero Kurt le dice que eso es imposible en un centro comercial de Ohio, aunque le dice que si escuchará Barbra Streisand. Es entonces que todos comienzan a bailar la canción "Barbra Streisand". thumbthumb Luego vemos a Emma en una consulta, ya que finalmente ha decidido buscar algo de ayuda con su problema. La psiquiatra le dice que un transtorno obsesivo compulsivo es completamente tratable, pero el primer paso es admitir que es un problema. Emma parece finalmente entenderlo, y la psiquiátra le receta un medicamento para comenzar a controlarlo. En los pasillos del colegio, Finn le dice a su novia, Quinn, que no le importa lo que era antes, y de hecho hasta tiene una foto de lo que ella era antes en la billetera, diciéndole que la acepta sin importar. Entonces vemos a las mismas tres chicas obesas que antes apoyaban a Lauren, ahora viendo el afiche de "Voten por Lucy Caboosey" sintiéndose inspiradas, y le dicen a Quinn que cuente con su voto. Quinn, sorprendida, sonríe, y Lauren se acerca diciéndole que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero que en realidad la terminó ayudando, puesto que ahora tiene más apoyo que antes. Quinn le dice a Lauren que la respeta, ya que ella hizo todo lo que pudo para cambiar, pero que Lauren se muestra tal cual es sin importarle, y eso es muy noble, luego se van como amigas. thumb|Brittany le enseña a Santana su playera que dice "I´m with a stoopid" (Estoy con una estúpida)Brittany se acerca a Santana para mostrarle su camiseta, que dice "Estoy con la estúpida... " y una flecha señalando a si misma. Santana le muestra la suya que dice "Perra", y le dice que es perfecta, y que la leyenda cuenta que cuando salió de la panza de su madre le dijo a la enfermera que estaba gorda. Brittany le dice que había hecho una camiseta para ella, se la muestra, y vemos que dice "Libanesa". Santana le dice que ella no es libanesa sino latina, pero luego se da cuenta que Brittany quizás quiso poner "Lesbiana". De hecho Brittany confirma esto, y le pregunta si acaso no es eso lo que dice. thumb|left|183px|Santana con su playera de "Lebanese" Entonces discuten sobre su relación, y Brittany le dice que es bisexual, mientras que Santana es lesbiana, y que tiene derecho a estar con Artie, que es a quien quiere ahora. Santana le dice que no es eso, sino que cuando le dijo que la amaba, ella no le dijo que también la amaba. Brittany le dice que claro que la ama, pero que claramente ella no se ama tanto a si mthumb|242px|"Born This Way" isma, y le dice que se ponga la camiseta y salga a bailar con ella.En el Despacho de Emma, ella toma su primer pastilla. Will se acerca a los chicos de New Directions en el auditorio y les muestra su camiseta, que dice "Mentón de Trasero". Llega Rachel y les anuncia que canceló su operacion con el cirujano, y les muestra su camiseta, que dice "Nariz". Comienza la presentación de la canción "Born This Way" en la que no participa Santana , solo esta observando la presentacion de los chicos, sentada en el auditorio, muy frustrada y desanimada, a su lado tambien esta Karofsky con el mismo estado de animo, luego todos van mostrando sus camisetas por turnos, que dicen lo siguiente:thumb|Kurt cantando *'Artie' - "Four eyes" (C''uatro ojos''), por sus anteojos. *'Brittany' - "I'm with stoopid ↑" (Vengo con la estúpida'', refiriéndose a ella misma''), por su falta de atención a las cosas. *'Finn' - "Can't dance" (No sé bailar), porque es el peor bailarín de New Directions. *'Kurt' - "Likes boys" (Me gustan los chicos), por su homosexualidad. *'Lauren' - "Bad attitude" (Mala actitud), por su carácter. *'Mercedes' - "No weave!" (Sin curvas), por su robusto cuerpo. *'Mike' - "Can't sing" (No sé cantar), porque le cuesta afinarse; en la tercera temporada, él logra mejorar. *'Puck' - "I'm with stupid ↓" (Vengo con el estúpido), por su tendencia a dejar que su "cerebro de abajo" tome todas las decisiones y lo metan en problemas (como cuando dejó a Quinn embarazada). *'Quinn' - "Lucy Caboosey" (Lucy es su primer nombre y así la llamaban antes), porque en su antigua escuela la llamaban así a manera de burla por su peso. *'Sam' - "Trouty mouth" (Boca de trucha), por el gran tamaño de su boca. También hace referencia a la canción que escribe Santana en Original Song burlándose de esto. *'Tina' - "Brown eyes" (Ojos marrones), porque usa lentes de contacto azules, ya que no le gusta el color de sus ojos. *'Emma' - "OCD" (Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo por sus siglas en inglés), por su obsesión con el orden y la limpieza. *'Will' - "Butt chin" (Barbilla de trasero), por la forma de su mentón. *'Rachel' - "Nose" (Nariz), por la forma de su nariz. *'Santana' - "Lebanese" (Libanesa: se suponía que diría lesbiana, pero Brittany se confundió y escribió libanesa), por su orientación sexual. Ella se había hecho una playera que decía "''Bitch", pero al final del episodio se le ve usando la playera que le hizo Brittany). Curiosidades *Es el episodio con menos audiencia de la segunda temporada, a pesar de ser muy anunciado y el más largo de esta. *Hubo controversia por la eliminación de una parte de la canción de Born This Way ya que hablaba sobre la importancia de la aceptación de la sexualidad, algo que Glee ha esta tratando desde la primera temporada. *Este el capítulo más largos, con una duración de 56:49 minutos. *En el episodio Original Song, Santana le escribe una canción a Sam llamada ''Trouty Mouth y él se molesta. Sin embargo, en este episodio Sam usa una playera con el nombre de la canción. *Emma y Santana son las únicas en usar dos playeras de Born This Way a lo largo del episodio. *Santana al utilizar la playera, se pensaba que todos debieron saber que era lesbiana. Pero al parecer nadie lo notó. *Brittany usa por tercera vez en la segunda temporada un mismo sombrero naranja. *Primera vez que a Brittany se la ve enojada. Se enoja porque Santana no quiere admitir que es lesbiana poniéndose la camiseta para bailar con ella. *Los actores Dom Barnes (Trent) y Cord Jackman (Andrew) que son miembros de los Warblers, a pesar que cantan con Blaine en Somewhere Only We Know, no son acreditados en el episodio ni en el EP. Errores *Cuando Blaine le está cantando a Kurt Somewhere Only We Know se ve a Brittany bajando las escaleras, y en la siguiente toma, Brittany está bajando de nuevo. * Cuando, Dave dice que le tiro granizado a cada uno de los miembros del club glee, sin embargo, nunca se ve que se lo tira a Brittany. Imágenes Glee-born-this-wayt.jpg 90 gleekin' minutes.PNG kurt hummel is finally back in mckinley.PNG falling in love.PNG Glee-born-this-way.png SDBTW.gif Episodio BornThisWay.png Born this way.png Barbra Streisand ....PNG|Barbra Streisand! FINNS FAIL.PNG images (2)1.jpg images (8)1.jpg images (10)1.jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg 180px-Likes-Kurt-.jpg 180px-Likes-Kurt-.jpg Bornthiswaay.jpg tumblr_lysaaaVi8V1qhigxio1_500.gif Krachel.jpg imagekurt.jpg imae.jpg Lucy caboos.jpg 393011_395973633817115_874381350_n.jpg|Camisas "Born this way" Música del episodio Estrellas invitadas *Harry Shum Jr. como Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans *Ashley Fink como Lauren Zizes *Max Adler como David Karofsky *Iqbal Theba como Director Figgins *Darren Criss como Blaine Anderson *James Earl como Azimio *Daniel Roebuck como Paul Karofsky *Kathleen Quinlan como Dr. Shane *George Wyner como el doctor de Rachel Navegador {C}{C en:Born This Way (Episode) Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje